La borrosidad de la confianza
by UroborosQueen
Summary: No era ingenua, de eso estaba segura, pero sabía confiar en las personas que luchaban por lo que querían, aunque no tuviera una vista impresionante, quizás sólo de su manera podía ver a través de las personas.


**Título :La borrosidad de la confianza**

**Pairing: None**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si fuera así yo sería Riruka xD**

Estaba tremendamente agotaba entrenar a un tipo como aquel descerebrado de pelo naranja era terriblemente cansino y agobiante. Su determinación, además de su insistencia por recuperar sus poderes era tan insoportable que le entraban ganas de pegarle una patada en la cara para que dejara de decir " Quiero recuperar mis poderes, Quiero recuperar mis poderes ¡Ya!"

Aún así… estaba preocupada por él, había pasado más del tiempo acordado y el pelinaranja seguía luchando con Mr Pork, debía sacarlo cuánto antes y comenzar con otro más sencillo para una persona que llevaba tiempo sin utilizar sus habilidades, pero ella misma rehusó y ahora se atormentaba por ello… Su engurruñían para mirar hacia su "doll house", veía la forma pero no distinguía muy bien su distancia, además de su difusidad a causa de su miopía externa.

**- Deberías ponerte las gafas, Riruka – **comentó Ginjou con tono autoritario en su voz, sabía perfectamente que la chica no veía nada a no ser que estuviera delante del mismo objeto.

**- ¡ Déjame en paz ! - **voiciferó la pelirroja, mientras seguía mirando hacía aquella pequeña mansión de juguete, tenía la misma mirada que cuando conoció a Ichigo, una vista cansada, los ojos engurruñidos y gran determinación en ellos a pesar de ello. Al igual que en aquel momento sus pensamientos pensaron en lo agraciado que era el pelinaranja, ahora estaban centrados en una culpabilidad que ella misma se había echado.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y los demás miembros del Xcution habían terminado su "jornada laboral", pero ella aún seguía ahí, insistiendo mentalmente que ese idiota saliera de su fullbring.

**- Riruka –** la volvió a llamar el moreno.

**- ¡ Que te calles! – **volvió a ordenar la chica con tono autoritario, había desistido de mirar y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados abrazando uno de los cojines que había en el sillón. Alomejor la desesperación era lo que le hacía escuchar en aquel silencio la respiración del ex shinigami sustito y los gruñidos de aquel "cerdo de peluche"

**- No te puedes quedar aquí a dormir **– rompió aquel silencio cruzándose de brazos conforme se acercaba al sofá - ** Vete a dormir a tu casa, no te preocupaba el chico así que vete.**

**- No me preocupo por el chico – **contradijo denuevo, abrió los ojos con el que era su "jefe" por así decirlo, ella frunció el ceño – **Quiero llevarme mi doll house a casa, y no quiero otro juguete dentro de ella, con Mr Pork tengo más que suficiente.**

Ginjou suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, ella también suspiró al verlo por fin salir de la habitación, le molestaba mucho su presencia no podía concentrarse y esperar debidamente con él por ahí.

**- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?,¿Acaso han acabado contigo y te han devorado? – **por algún motivo se sintió estúpida por haber pensado eso, de una forma u otra confiaba en ese chico, y sabía que la sorprendería de algún modo, estaba concienciada de ello de alguna forma. Se incorporó nerviosa y se sentó mirando denuevo hacia la misma dirección.

**- ¡Eh! – **se escuchó a su lado, cuando miró tuvo el gesto de poner las manos, en ellas estaban las horribles gafas que no solía ni quería usar.

**- ¿Acaso eres idiota?, no me las voy a poner – **dijo dando fin a aquella conversación mientras las dejaba en el brazo del sofá.

**- Con una mirada borrosa no siempre podrás ver las cosas – **contraatacó finalmente él, no solía seguirle el hilo en las discusiones pero le molestaba que nunca le hiciera caso respectivo a eso.

**- Si sale herido me las pondré – **dijo firmemente ella poniendo sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas – **pero lamentablemente imbécil, confío en ese otro imbécil de ahí, asi que terminaré por no ponérmelas.**

Ginjou sonrió sabía que normalmente no solía confiar en la gente de buenas a primeras, pero al verla tan concienciada en algo, no dijo nada más, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y a igual que ella miró a la casa de muñecas. Unos minutos de silencio llevaron a Riruka levantarse y dirigirse hacia su fullbring. Un pequeño estornudo bastó para volver a ver a ese pelinaranja, ni un rasguño, sólo la ropa rasgada, no le faltaba ningún brazo u otra extremidad, había ganado como ella mismo predijo.

**- La próxima vez que quieras una mascota…¡ Comprate un perro! – **gritó Ichigo nada más verla su lucha había sido de lo más intensa pero de lo más…¿absurda?, estaba luchando con un peluche era lo último que vería..

La chica sonrió dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al chico con el que solía discutir, él asintió y se escuchó su suspiro.

**- ¡Llegas tarde Kurosaki!, pensabamos que estabas muerto – **le dio una palmada en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

**- Menos mal Ichigo – **comentó Chad que aparecía por la puerta con gran tranquilidad en su rostro, había sentido todo hasta el final del combate, ya podía respirar tranquilo de que su temerario amigo estuviera con vida.

**- ¿Tú también, Chad! – **gritó ofuscado dirigiéndose hacia él y dándole un pequeño puñetazo amistoso, las clases para aumentar su fullbring habían dado resultados más asombrosos de los que esperaban , sin duda estaban asombrados y conforme le conocieran más, más lo estarían.

**- Oye … **- la pelirroja dirigió una mirada hacia su "superior", agarraba sus manos por detrás de la espalda, jugueteando con ellas – **Es posible que gracias a mi vista pueda ver el mundo con borrosidad, aún así no todo lo veo con esa borrosidad, puedo ver con claridad el corazón y la determinación de la gente , con eso me basta.**

**- Te estás volviendo una semental, Riruka – **se rió, haciendo que ella le pegara un puñetazo y se cruzara de brazos, aún así sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros y la miró fugazmente. – **Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de decir que te las pongas.**

**- Pesado…**

Sabían perfectamente que todo lo que estaban haciendo no era ningún juego, habría una batalla real y sólo estaban preparándose para algún día ser normales, como ellos mismos deseaban ser…

**Fin :**

**Bueno , con la poco información que tenemos sobre los Xcution, me decidí a pedir la categoría en fanfiction y escribir un pequeño Shot, amo a Riruka, y creo que nos sorprenderá mucho a lo lago del manga.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
